1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION:
The invention pertains to a quick latching drill pipe blowout preventer for use on a rig for a subterranean well during drilling operations.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART:
During the drilling of a subterranean well, produced hydrocarbons may start flowing through the drill pipe while a connection is being made at the well surface or during tripping, either into or out of the hole. When this occurs, the possibility of a well blowout must be prevented by closing the drill pipe string. In most instances, the fluid flowing to the top of the well through the drill string will be at a very high velocity, thus not allowing sufficient time to stab the kelly joint into the upper tool joint of the drill string to completely shut off the flow of fluid before the ejection of the fluid above the rig floor. All wells being drilled are equipped with blowout preventers to control flow of fluids coming up the drill pipe-casing annulus. However, the blowout preventers do not affect the interior of the drill pipe.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a manually operable blowout preventer which may be sealingly latched onto the upper end of a drill pipe tool joint.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sealingly latchable drill pipe blowout preventer which is carriable by the kelly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a sealingly latchable blowout preventer carriable by the kelly, the outer housing of said blowout preventer being easily and quickly removable from the inner or main body thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sealingly latchable blowout preventer carried by a kelly, the main body of said blowout preventer being separable from the outer housing thereof such that said body becomes an integral part of the tubing string for running into the well to a desired depth in order to circulate fluid to kill the well.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a latchable blowout preventer carried by the kelly which will sealingly engage a tool joint when stabbed thereon without requiring tubular rotation for sealing engagement.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the FIGS., the specification and the claims.